


daughter of selene

by deannalauren95



Series: Because I'm Stardust: An Anthology of Spilled Ink [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Freeverse, Mythology - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, personal, spilled ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannalauren95/pseuds/deannalauren95
Summary: I am a daughter of Selene, counting stars. And maybe if I’m lucky,I’ll get an hour or two of rest before Eos brings the dawn.





	daughter of selene

I am warm and safe in my bed, 

Lights out and cozy  

Under too many blankets.  

But I cannot sleep. 

I lie awake, my brain whirring.  

I can’t turn off my thoughts. 

I surround myself with pillows, 

Wrap the blankets tight.  

Try to trick myself into thinking  

_ I am not alone _ . 

But I am alone.  

There is no one to wrap an arm around me 

And shush my mind. No heartbeat or soft breathing to remind me I am safe  

When I am pulled from a nightmare.  

No one to cling to when I’m scared and cold. 

And so I lie in my small bed,  

Pull the blanket a little tighter, hug a pillow to my chest.  

I am a daughter of Selene, counting stars. And maybe if I’m lucky,  

I’ll get an hour or two of rest before Eos brings the dawn. 


End file.
